Azriel (Klaus Love Story)
by Geekofcomics
Summary: Azriel is an old Hybrid of Vampire and Witch. He moves into the village the Mikaelson family resides in and there is where he meets Niklaus Mikaelson. Being very powerful himself Azriel senses untapped power inside Niklaus and vows to make him great. In the process of doing so, Niklaus seems to have fallen in love with Azriel who happens to be the oldest creature in the universe.
1. Chapter 1

"Children come here and meet our new neighbor!" Mikael yelled for his children as he entered his house with the handsome stranger that was new to the village.

"Hello dear, who is your new friend?" Esther asked her husband as she entered the room with their children following silently behind her.

"Esther, children. This is Azriel. He is new to the village and he built his own home in the outskirts of the village. Boys you should learn from Azriel." Mikael spoke up as they stared at the well-dressed man in their house.

"It's nice to meet you all, I hope we all get along well," I told them with a smile as I gazed at each of the children standing in a line from eldest to youngest.

"Azriel this is Finn our oldest and the second oldest is Elijah," Mikael said as he pointed to his two oldest boys.

"And this is Niklaus and Kol the third and fourth oldest of the siblings," Esther told me and my gaze lingered on Niklaus the longest.

"My youngest would be my only daughter Rebekah and my young boy Henrik," Mikael spoke as he ruffled Henrik's hair but as he passed by Niklaus the teen tensed up and my eyes narrowed.

"I admit Rebekah is getting to the age where she should be married by now and it would be great if she found a man as well off as you Azriel," Mikael said and the boys tensed at the thought of their sister being married off and I waved my hand in a dismissive motion.

"Nonsense you must be mistaken. Rebekah is years off from needing to be married." I said with a smirk as my magic worked on Mikael and he nodded his head.

"Yes you are right, what was I thinking?" He questioned himself and the boys looked shocked that he changed his mind so quickly and Esther furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Darling would you mind if I spoke to Azriel alone as the children get back to their chores," Esther suggested to her husband who opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it.

"I would love to talk to you, Esther. Mikael after my talk with your delightful wife I will spar with you as you suggested earlier." I told him and with a wave of my hand, he nodded and followed his children outside leaving me alone with the inexperienced witch.

"You have magic." Esther pointed out and I smirked and nodded.

"Extraordinary. You cast spells without even needing to chant or read from a grimoire." Esther said in excitement and I grinned.

"I will make a deal with you Esther," I spoke suddenly and it got her attention.

"I will help protect your children as I can cast a protection spell over all of them that can not be broken unless I have my neck snapped," I told her as I touched the few items left out in her kitchen.

"And what exactly do you want in return?" Esther asked me as she clasped her hands together in front of herself to hide her nervousness.

"I simply want full control on training Kol in magic and I want to train Niklaus to fight oh and I want your husband to leave Niklaus alone," I said with a smirk as I stated my wants and she sighed.

"I can not convince Mikael to leave Niklaus alone but I can promise you can teach Kol everything you know. He has always wanted me to teach him but I am not that skilled." She confessed to me and I waved my hand.

"No big deal I can get Mikael to stop I just wanted to know how you would respond," I told her as I felt my magic flare and she gasped at the power as I placed protective barriers on the children. "Now then I will be off. I have many things to do now."

I walked out of her house leaving her grasping her dress as tears of relief escaped her eyes at the thought of her children being protected and that none of her children would be taken from her this time around.

"Mikael! I finished my talk so now we can spar. I suggest you have your boys watch so they can learn a few things." I told him and he agreed but before he could call for them I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me and I looked into his eyes. "You will leave Niklaus alone, no more beatings and no more comments unless they are positive."

"I will leave Niklaus alone, I will no longer beat him and will not talk to him unless they are positive comments," Mikael repeated back and I nodded and let him go allowing him to call his boys over to watch the duel.

"Listen here boys Azriel and I will have a duel and I want you all to pay close attention," Mikael told them and I drew my sword.

"Yes pay close attention to how I defeat your father," I told them and they looked doubtful as Mikael laughed.

"You seem overconfident Azriel," Mikale spoke as he drew his sword and I quickly charged him and he barely deflected.

"See boys, you should immediately charge your opponent if you want to win. When you fight someone it's kill or be killed so don't give your opponent the chance to strike you first or at all." I told them with a close eyed smile as I continuously attacked Mikael and they stared in shock that their father was losing as he was barely able to block my attacks. I oped my eyes to see Niklaus staring in awe at the fight and I caught his eye and quickly winked at him making his widen his eyes in shock and look away with a tint of pink of his cheeks making me chuckle.

"You are better than I thought," Mikael told me as I grinned.

"Yes well, I am quite skilled," I told him as I tripped him and he fell on his back in surprise and I pointed my blade at his neck. "You're dead," I told him before helping him back up to his feet.

"Alright, boys back to your chores!" Mikael told them but before they could all run I called out to Kol.

"Kol! I need to speak to you." I told him and he stayed behind as his brother ran off and Mikael returned to his home.

"Hello Kol." I greeted the teen and he waved at me.

"Hello Azriel." He greeted back.

"Your mother tells me you are interested in magic," I tell him and his eyes widen. "She sadly cannot teach you many things so I have offered to teach you in her place."

"You would really teach me?" He asked shocked and I nodded and he grinned.

"Thank you!" Kol screamed and hugged me which shocked me but I laughed and hugged him back.

"It's no problem besides I would love to have a little apprentice." I laughed as I pulled him away from me. "Now lets head to my home, shall we?"

"Are we all ready starting?" He asked confused and I grinned.

"Of course I need to catch you up since usually, you should have been training since childhood," I told him as I walked off and he ran to catch up with me.

In the distance, Niklaus stood watching his younger brother run off after Azriel and frowned while Azriel who sensed the eyes watching them smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't think there would be so much reading involved with this," Kol muttered as he held one of my grimoires reading over some simple spells, like levitation.

"Well, how else did you expect to learn magic?" I asked him as I chopped firewood with my shirt discarded and Kol sitting on a stump near me.

"You make a good point." He said with a scowl as he turned the page and I smirked.

"Kol! Mother wants to see you." Niklaus called as he came into the clearing where my house was located.

"Hello Niklaus. Alright, Kol you are done for today go home to your mother." I told the boy who nodded and ran off to his home and I caught Niklaus' eye.

"Did you need something Niklaus?" I asked with a grin and he quickly averted his eyes from my body.

"Not particularly." He said but before he could leave I had stopped him by wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"Come now why don't you stay awhile after all you need to get used to my presence since I will be training you from now on," I told him and he looked shocked.

"What?" He asked and my grin grew.

"Oh did your mother not tell you. I offered to train you so you no longer need to train with your father." I told him and he just seemed to relax in my arms at the thought of not having to deal with harsh punishments from training sessions with Mikael.

"Come inside for a drink Niklaus. Get to know me." I told him as I let my arm fall from his shoulders and walked into my house with Niklaus following behind me.

"Your home is lovely." Niklaus complimented and I waved the compliment off with a smile as we took seats at the table.

"It may be lovely but it is still lonely being all by myself," I informed him and he tilted his head.

"Is that why you offered to train me and Kol?" Niklaus asked and I shrugged.

"I guess you can say that. I just believe that Kol has the potential to be a great warlock and in you, I see great power that you haven't grasped yet." I told him and he looked surprised.

"You see power in me?" He asked as he fiddled with his hands.

"Of course I do love. I believe with my help you can be one of the most powerful beings in this world." I told him as I took his hand in mine rubbing the back of it with my thumb as he blushed.

"You are powerful right? Mother said you were stronger than her and that's why you are training Kol." Klaus said as he gripped my hand and I smiled.

"Yes, I am strong in magic but in strength as well although it does come with a price," I informed him and he frowned.

"Is it because of a spell?" He asked and I sighed.

"Sort of. I'll show you but I want you to promise not to be scared and you can't tell your family. Just know that I would never hurt you Niklaus." I told him and he looked confused before I let my face shift and I felt my fangs grow and veins appear under my now vibrant silver eyes. Niklaus looked shocked and jumped back removing his hand from my own so I immediately relaxed my face as it went back to normal.

"What was that Azriel?" Niklaus asked breathlessly.

"I'm not only a warlock but I am also a creature called a vampire. The price I told you of was that to survive as a vampire I have to drink blood. I could drink animal blood but it would make me weaker than I should be so I thrive off of human blood instead." I told the frightened boy who gulped.

"And that makes you strong?" He asked me and I nodded as I leaned back in my seat to appear less threatening.

"Do you kill people?" He asked and I nodded.

"When I need to, yes," I tell him truthfully and he nodded.

"Are you the only vampire?" He asked. "Or are their more of you?"

"At the moment I am the only one of my kind. I could turn someone else into a vampire but I want to know they are loyal to me and would not betray me once they achieve this power." I state and Niklaus seem's to think on that for a moment.

"W-would you ever turn me into a vampire?" He asked in a quiet voice and I coo at the sight silently.

"Maybe. If you gain my trust I think I would and you would be my right hand man." I tell him and he nods.

"I want to prove myself to you. I want to have the power you said you see in me." He said with determination making me grin.

"Oh and why?" I ask.

"I don't want to be weak against father anymore." He told me as he lowered his head as if in shame.

"Very well. If you can prove to me your loyalty I promise to turn you after our training finishes." I told him and he grinned.

"Thank you for the opportunity Azriel." Niklaus thanked me and I stood from my seat and walked to him.

"No problem now let's begin your training," I whispered into his ear making him shiver.


End file.
